


Crush

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, ОЖП - Freeform, ангст, драма, нецензурная лексика, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Сенсация! </p><p>Президент и секс-символ США, Гарри Стайлс, был разоблачен в интимных связях с мужчиной. Некоторые источники утверждают, что это его личный секретарь."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> http://vk.com/videos289283120?z=video289283120_171507627%2Falbum289283120%2Fpl_289283120
> 
> Этот вайн прекрасен, не так ли?

**People**

_Не пропустите главную новость года!_

_Личные фотографии Гарри Стайлса, тридцатилетнего Президента США, были слиты!_

_(photo1*)_

_Как мы уже знаем, Гарри Эдвард Стайлс является самым молодым Президентом в мире. Была ли ошибка граждан Соединенных Штатов Америки выбрать столь некомпетентного правителя?_

_Неизвестный источник в ночь на семнадцатое июня скинул откровенные фотографии Мистера Стайлса с неизвестным мужчиной, изменяющего своей жене, дочери министра внутренних дел США, Элизабет Стайлс-Миллер..._

**New York Magazine**

_Сенсация!_

_Президент и секс-символ США, Гарри Стайлс, был разоблачен в интимных связях с мужчиной. Некоторые источники утверждают, что это его личный секретарь._

_Смотрите подробности на сайте..._

**BusinessWeek**

_...Повлияет ли происшедшее на отношения с другими странами?_

**TIME**

_Элизабет Стайлс-Миллер, супруга Гарри Стайлса, на следующий день после произошедших событий замечена в аэропорту._

_(photo2*)_

_Смотрите подробности на странице..._

**Family Circle**

_...Как изменятся отношения Элизабет Стайлс-Миллер и Гарри Стайла после измены супруга?.._

**USA Today**

_Неизвестный источник продолжает сливать личные фотографии Гарри Стайлса и его любовника (21+)..._

_(photo3*)(photo4*)(photo5*)_

**The New York Times**

_Папарацци заметили Президента Мистера Стайлса с его тайным любовником (photo6*) в аэропорту! По слухам, они направляются в недавно купленный для семьи особняк на окраине Лондона._

_(photo7*)_

**The Wall Street Journal**

_...Пока что Гарри Стайлс и Элизабет Стайлс-Миллер отказываются давать интервью._

— Гарри, пожалуйста...

— Что "пожалуйста", Луи? Мы в конкретном дерьме, — устало стонет мужчина, прикрывая веки. Он чувствует теплые руки на своих широких плечах, а затем легкие и нежные поцелуи в шею. — Мы были слишком неосторожны и подвели целую страну.

— Нет, мы были _максимально_ осторожны, и ты это знаешь, просто какая-то крыса сдала тебя. Нужно выяснить, кто это и исправить все, — размерено и спокойно говорит звонкий голос, и человек, который не знает Луи Томлинсона, мог бы сказать, что этот мужчина не переживает о произошедшем, но Гарри слышит еле заметную дрожь в голосе.

— Сейчас у нас нет на это времени, у нас теперь полная куча дерьма, которую придется разгребать годами, — бормочет он, и Луи морщится из-за грубых слов. Он ненавидит, когда его возлюбленный матерится (если не во время секса, конечно).

Громкий звонок в дверь прерывает гробовую тишину в гостиной, и Гарри с еле слышным стоном встает с черно-белого дивана. Он идет медленно, не спеша, шаркая тапочками по полу. Мужчина посмотрел на экран, в котором было видно пришедшего, и поджал губы.

Луи поворачивает голову и видит злую Элизабет и недовольного Гарри, плетущегося позади женщины.

— Элизабет, мы все объясним, — начинает Луи, но блондинка некорректно перебивает его:

— Не надо, Томлинсон, лучше объясни все это _им_ , — она подхватывает газеты и журналы и кидает их в сторону шатена. — Вы выяснили, кто подставил вас?

— Мы с Гарри подумали, что отложим это на потом. Сначала нам нужно разобраться со всей шумихой и постараться предотвратить негативную реакцию граждан в США, — говорит Луи, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, ожидая видеть там ослепляющую ярость.

— Отец уже занимается этим, — Луи поднимает на нее взгляд и видит поджатые красные губы и прищуренные от злости глаза. — Кто еще знал, кроме меня и отца, что вы вместе?

— Только Найл и Лиам, — отвечает Гарри, и Луи виновато закусывает губу.

— И еще Зейн, — добавляет Томлинсон и натыкается на две пары смотрящих на него глаз.

— Блять, ты серьезно? — кричит Гарри и недовольно стонет. Он резко поворачивается и идет к бару, доставая виски.

— Он никому не смог бы сказать, клянусь, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Луи и опускает глаза, чтобы не видеть вновь разъяренный взгляд его _любовника_.

— И когда ты собирался сказать мне? — спрашивает охрипшим от криков голосом Стайлс.

А в ответ лишь напряженное молчание.

Луи не мог не рассказать своему лучшему другу детства об этом. Он помнит, как после первой встречи с Гарри, когда он только-только стал Президентом, два года назад, Томлинсон, не сдерживая свои эмоции, сразу позвонил Малику, рассказывая о вечере, на который он смог пробраться лишь с помощью бывшего одноклассника, который работал охранником в здании, о прекрасном, но, к сожалению, женатом мужчине, который уверенно произносил поздравительную речь в честь уже забытого события, не забывая очаровательно улыбаться, показывая прелестные ямочки.

Зейн поддерживал его всегда. И когда Президент Стайлс откопал его номер телефона, звоня ему, чтобы пригласить на якобы дружескую встречу, и когда они, полгода спустя, перешли черту. Луи тогда не мог смотреть телевизор, так как по нему постоянно показывали либо его, либо его жену, и его съедала совесть.

Зейн поддерживал его и тогда, когда он обманывал сам себя, доказывая ему и себе, что он не знал, во что все это выльется, хотя в глубине души понимал, что то напряжение, которое возникло между ними в первую встречу, никуда не денется, и будут последствия. _Приятные последствия_ в виде бессонных ночей и вместе проведенных выходных.

Зейн поддерживал его, когда в одну страстную ночь Элизабет застала их, но, зная, что развод может навредить репутации мужа, а также ее репутации, взяла с них слово, что они будут максимально скрываться. Он еще долго не мог смотреть в глаза _Миссис Стайлс-Миллер_ , даже если и знал, что, если бы не их положение, они бы давным давно развелись, но Зейн ему помог. Всегда помогал.

Так что нет, Луи не сомневается в Зейне. Он верит ему, как самому себе.

***

_— Я не потерплю подобного беспредела в такой передовой стране, как Соединенные Штаты._

Слышит Луи голос и выглядывает из кухни, чтобы посмотреть на экран телевизора. Низкий и полный мужчина в черном костюме распинается перед камерой.

— Он был вторым, — говорит Гарри, и Томлинсон поднимает свой взгляд на него, не ожидая, что с ним заговорят. — Наша разница голосов на выборах Президента была совсем мизерная.

 _Ох._ Теперь Луи понял, почему этот злобный мужчина так плохо отзывался о Гарри. Зависть — страшная штука.

— Если бы я знал, что встречу тебя, я бы никогда не участвовал в выборах, — говорит Гарри, не поворачиваясь к Луи, все также пялясь в экран телевизора.

— Что? — глаза Томлинсона круглятся от шока и удивления. Он прислоняется к косяку, чтобы не упасть.

— Ты только представь, какой бы прекрасной была бы наша жизнь, если бы я не был на виду камер и всего мира, если бы на мне не лежала ответственность за благополучие своих граждан, если бы мне не пришлось жениться на Элизабет, если бы мы могли ходить вместе везде, куда бы хотели, не боясь, что нас застукают.

Луи грустно улыбается. Он тоже думает об этом. Тоже представляет жизнь, в которой они полностью свободны от всех проблем и запретов.

— Но, Хаз, тогда мы бы не встретились, — отвечает Луи, подходя к Гарри, и садится рядом с ним, крепко обнимая его.

— Сейчас у нас есть шанс это исправить, — бормочет Гарри в волосы Луи, и последний хмурится, не понимая, о чем он говорит.

— О чем ты?

— Да так, ни о чем, — улыбается Гарри невинной улыбкой, показывая очаровательные ямочки, и Луи подозрительно прищуривает свои голубые глаза.

***

Все эти недели, что парни не выходят из дома, телефон Гарри разрывается от звонков и уведомлений, из-за чего ему приходится отключить его. Стайлсу нужно подумать, что делать дальше, а отвечать на звонки подчиненных, чтобы все объяснить, не было времени.

В это время Джон Кит ведет активную пропаганду, чтобы сделать перевыборы Президента, намекая на некомпетентность Стайлса.

_...Стране нужен новый правитель, который поможет поднять ее рейтинг, а не наоборот — опустить его..._

_...С самого начала это было неправильным решением — допустить двадцативосьмилетнего мальца к управлению страной..._

_...У нас есть время, чтобы исправить эту ошибку, пока случившееся не сказалось на международных отношениях с другими странами..._

_...Конечно, это большая ответственность — исправить случившееся, но я готов взять на себя это бремя..._

Луи пришлось выключить телевизор, так как Гарри постоянно смотрит его и винит себя. У них нет времени на подобное, они должны выяснить, кто слил фотографии.

Идут дни, а, увы, поиски виновника не венчаются успехом. Все время Стайлс находится в состоянии раздражения и постоянно срывает злость на Луи. Но, видимо, тот имеет ангельское терпение, так как Томлинсон терпит все срывы, понимая Гарри.

— Это он, я тебе точно говорю, Луи!

— Черт, Хаз, я знаю, что это он, но у нас нет никаких доказательств против него.

— Как только мы вылезем из этого дерьма, я обещаю, мы уедем туда, где нас никто не найдет, — тяжело вздыхает Гарри. Под его глазами темные мешки, а белки глаз красные от недосыпа. Тело Стайлса истощается, так как из-за нервов и частых переживаний у него пропадает аппетит. Луи выглядит не лучше, но парень всеми силами старается поддерживать Гарри, отдавая ему всю свою любовь, которая ему была так нужна.

— Нам остается только начать прослушивать его телефон, — однажды говорит Гарри, и Луи в удивлении пучит на него глаза.

— Но это незаконно, — возражает он и встречается с уверенным взглядом зеленых глаз.

— А взломать мой телефон и слить мои личные фотографии — это законно?

***

Несмотря на скандал, Гарри Стайлс является Президентом США, и поэтому у него есть достаточно полномочий, чтобы прослушать чужой разговор. _Люди все еще подчиняются ему, у него все еще есть власть._

Он связывается с подчиненными, приказывая им не давать никаких комментариев по поводу фотографий, и обещает, что разберется со всем произошедшим сам.

Он просит Элизабет, чтобы она уехала подальше и пока не появлялась ни в США, ни в Британии, где сейчас папарацци готовы "растерзать" их, лишь бы услышать хоть слово по поводу скандала. Мерзкие пираньи.

Когда уже нельзя было тянуть с возвращением в Америку, Стайлс собирает вещи, которые взял с собой в особняк, и, попрощавшись с Луи, улетает обратно.

_Мистер Стайлс, что Вы можете сказать по поводу произошедшего?_

_Миссис Стайлс-Миллер простила Вам измену?_

_Кем теперь является для Вас этот мужчина?_

_Президент Стайлс, что Вы намерены делать со всем этим скандалом?_

Вопросы льются со всех сторон, но Гарри лишь опускает голову, упрямо направляясь к пункту назначения. В аэропорту журналисты налетают на него, а обычные люди шушукаются друг с другом и фотографируют его.

***

_— Я не намерен больше ждать, у нас нет времени. Стайлс активно работает, чтобы "погасить" скандал, плюс, он недавно вернулся в Соединенные Штаты, где провел небольшую конференцию со своими близкими сотрудниками, чтобы обсудить план действий._

_— Я не думаю, что Вам есть о чем переживать, Мистер Кит, у Мистера Стайлса теперь репутация изменщика. Даже если американцы славятся любовью и преданностью к Президенту, но никто не любит изменщиков._

_— Нужно убрать его поскорее._

Гарри тяжело вздыхает, откинувшись на спинку черного кресла. В голове уже начинает пульсировать от долгих раздумий. Прослушанный телефонный звонок Джона Кита, который произошел два дня назад, никакой новой информации не приносит, Гарри и до этого знал, что он хочет его убрать.

**Элизабет:**

_Гарри, мы в тупике._

**Гарри:**

_Я знаю, ничего не могу придумать, чтобы вылезти из этого скандала невредимым._

**Элизабет:**

_Кто-то скинул твои личные фото, где ты изменяешь своей жене с мужчиной. Как бы мы не хотели, ты в любом случае не вылезешь невредимым._

**Гарри:**

_Я знаю, Лиз, я знаю._

**Элизабет:**

_Но мы можем смягчить ситуацию. И результат будет лучше, если сделаю это я._

**Гарри:**

_О чем ты?_

_Эй!_

_Лиз?_

_Ответь мне сейчас же._

_Не смей делать ничего без моего ведома._

_Черт с тобой!_

***

_Я думаю, это было делом времени: когда я и Гарри рассказали бы всем, что мы расстались. Мы лишь ждали подходящего момента. — Элизабет пожала плечами, сверкая серыми глазами в камеру. — Люди и так заметили, что за последний год мы прилично отдалились друг от друга, так что, думаю, для некоторых наш развод не будет сюрпризом. Конечно, я с Гарри очень близка, он мне очень дорог, но, увы, в романтическом плане нам не по пути._

Кружка выпадает из рук Луи, как только он это слышит. Эта женщина...

Со стоном Луи садится на мягкий диван, схватив с прозрачного журнального столика ноутбук.

_Бывшая Миссис Стайл-Миллер знает об измене мужа!_

_Развод Президента Стайлса с его красавицей-женой._

Журналисты не дремлют и, как только вышло интервью, они уже написали статьи и выкинули в интернет.

"Надеюсь, это хоть немного утихомирит шумиху", — думает Луи и встает, чтобы пойти выпить таблетку от головной боли. Для них с Гарри это поистине черное время, но шатен искреннее надеется, что это только укрепит их отношения.

***

В офисе тишина. Работники Президента Стайлса давно ушли домой к семьям, но Гарри все еще остается в офисе. Сегодня ему прислали на почту очередной телефонный звонок Кита.

_— Нам нужно придумать, как вынудить его отказаться от статуса Президента, а далее дело за малым._

_— У меня все еще есть некоторые его личные фотографии._

_— Не думаю, что это поможет. Сегодня ночью я обдумаю план, и завтра мы с тобой его обговорим._

_— Буду ждать звонка, Мистер Кит._

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Ну как он до этого раньше не додумался? Со всей этой шумихой с репортерами, американцами, да и попытками уберечь международные отношения, он не мог додуматься до элементарного!

Если Президент лично отказывается от правления страной, на оставшееся время до выборов назначают временным руководителем всех дел в стране человека, который занял второе место на выборах Президента США. Но если Президента не по собственной воли (или в случае несчастного случая) отстраняют, то оставшееся время до выборов, страной управляет Конгресс Соединенных Штатов.**

Естественно, если Джон Кит станет на два года временным Президентом, у него есть время, чтобы убедить граждан США, что он будет прекрасным Президентом, если на следующих выборах они проголосуют именно за него.

В этой ситуации Гарри убьет сразу двух зайцев.

***

**Два месяца спустя.**

_Срочные новости! Президент Стайлс с Луи Томлинсоном, его нынешним парнем, попали в аварию прошлой ночью. Бывшая супруга Гарри Стайлса Мисс Миллер опознала тела и сейчас находится в больнице для заполнения всех необходимых бумаг. Мистер Стайлс и Мистер Томлинсон ехали в загородный домик в лесу в графстве Чешир, что в Британии, но из-за плохой погоды Президент не справился с управлением и попал в аварию. Когда приехали спасатели и скорая, к сожалею, автомобиль весь сгорел вместе с телами..._

Услышал Луи краем уха, перед тем, как Гарри захлопнул дверь в комнату спальни.

— Мистер Стайлс, Вы поступили очень безрассудно, оставив страну на растерзание Конгресса, — бормочет шатен между поцелуями.

— Не думаю, что теперь это наши заботы. Все равно все шло к тому, чтобы я оставил пост, — отвечает Гарри, спускаясь поцелуями на тонкую шею, покусывая ее, а затем зализывая места укусов, из-за чего места начинают багроветь.

— Наконец-то мы можем насладиться друг другом, не боясь, что нас застукают, — со всхлипом выдыхает Луи перед тем, как Гарри накрывает его губы своими, сплетая их языки.

В эту ночь парни откидывают все ненужные мысли и переживания, занимаясь любовью, не сдерживая стонов и криков, так, как они хотели заниматься ею всегда, не думая о завтрашнем дне и не переживая о судьбе граждан. Они свободны в этом маленьком тихом островке в Атлантическом океане, посвятив все свое внимание и жизнь друг другу.

**Author's Note:**

> * photo1 — http://cs624018.vk.me/v624018401/56d5c/ekuIb_CT8Q4.jpg  
> * photo2 — http://nimg.edinstvennaya.ua/pictures/uploads/images/rexfeatures_2330014b.jpg  
> * photo3 — http://40.media.tumblr.com/bb17ab7ce21fe46b342802f8f5f2172a/tumblr_nfuwl9oixp1st5q26o3_250.jpg  
> * photo4 — http://cs624119.vk.me/v624119471/2d035/HSDUNfkVFxQ.jpg  
> * photo5 — http://cs621622.vk.me/v621622358/3ae97/v-moUW-A4Q4.jpg  
> * photo6 — http://cs629305.vk.me/v629305486/17136/wHwa6yG6SuY.jpg  
> * photo7 — https://pp.vk.me/c621917/v621917442/20b5e/8ER-iYYpmWY.jpg
> 
> ** — такого закона не существует, это все плод моей больной фантазии!


End file.
